The new prophecy, Book one: Midnight
by Dreamwish
Summary: A new prophecy has been made. One cat from RavenClan will warn all clans of a flood. But what cat is that...? Read/review! One of my better stories i think... Rated T for violence.
1. Clans

Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cat series! Erin Hunter does. The only thing I own is the Clan names and the Warrior names given to the cats. So I hope you like it. The 1st chapter will be here soon! So just be patient!!

RavenClan…

Leader- Poppystar: A beautiful white she-cat.

Deputy- Dreamsong: A cream colored she-cat with white patches.

Medicine cat- Snowleaf: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Midnightpaw_

Warriors…

Ravenfang: A pitch black tom cat with a white tip for tail.

Rubywolf: A big dark gray tom cat with ruby red eyes.

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Whitefur: A white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Moonpath: A light gray tom cat.

Meadowleaf: A light ginger she-cat.

Swiftgaze: A swift tabby tom cat.

Icestorm: A silver she-cat.

Patchtail: A white tom cat with black patches.

Mossheart: A dark gray she-cat with white paws and ears.

Darkfur: A dark brown tom cat.

Badgerclaw: A light brown tom cat.

Apprentices…

Midnightpaw: A pitch black she-cat.

Sparrowpaw: A light brown tom cat.

Tigerpaw: A tiger striped tom cat.

Queens…

Tigermoon: A gray tiger striped she-cat. Mother to Moonpath's kits: Dawnkit (a creamy she-kit.), Sunkit (a golden she-kit) and Pantherkit (a pitch black tom kit.)

Whiteflower: A beautiful pure white she-cat.

Elders…

Dawnflower: A creamy she-cat. Virtually blind.

Tawnyfoot: A Toirtishshell tom cat. Deaf…

LeafClan…

Leader- Yellowstar: A golden she-cat.

Deputy- Yurrowpelt: A light ginger tabby tom cat.

Medicine cat- Berryfur: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Warriors…

Tigerpath: A tiger striped tom cat with white tip for tail.

Moongaze: A dark gray she-cat.

Lightpath: A light ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

Meadowleaf: A light ginger she-cat with white underbelly and ears.

Ruffledfur: A dark brown tom cat.

Darkcloud: A pitch black she-cat.

Featherwing: A white tom cat.

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Hollowpelt: A light brown tom cat.

Spottedpelt: A distinctive spotted tom cat.

_Apprentice: Cheetahpaw_

Bluestream: A blue-and-silver striped she-cat.

Apprentices…

Cherrypaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Owlpaw: A light gray tom cat with white paws.

Cheetahpaw: A distinctive spotted tom cat.

Queens…

Marigoldleaf: A Toirtishshell she-cat. Mother to Hollowpelt's kits: Meadowkit (A light brown tom kit) And Moonkit (A Toirtishshell she-kit).

Elders…

Owltalon: A dark gray tom cat.

Wildfeather: A light gray she-cat with white paws.

EerieeClan…

Leader- Navystar: A dark blue tom cat.

Deputy- Iceheart: A silver she-cat.

Medicine cat- Snowpelt: A pure white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Warriors…

Ravenwing: A pitch black tom cat.

Swiftwind: A swift tabby tom cat.

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Polarstep: A creamy she-cat.

Darkheart: A dark brown tom cat.

Rushfox: A light brown tom cat with black underbelly and tip for tail.

Graytip: A black she-cat with a gray tip for tail.

Specklepelt: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Snowdapple: A black she-cat with white dapples.

Mudfoot: A muddy brown tom tom cat.

Creamfur: A creamy she-cat.

Apprentices…

Icepaw: A silver she-cat with white patches.

Leafpaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Queens…

Rockpelt: A light gray she-cat.

Elders…

Pumafur: A big golden tom cat.

Goldpatch: A white tom cat with gold patches.

IceClan…

Leader- Meadowstar: A creamy brown she-cat.

Deputy- Sharpclaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Medicine cat- Meadowleaf: a Toirtishshell she-cat.

Warriors…

Nightheart: A pitch black tom cat.

Moonpath: A dark gray she-cat.

Twilightmoon: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

_Apprentice: Tallpaw_

Wildwind: A dark ginger tom cat.

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Pumaclaw: A big golden tom cat.

Bluetail: A dark gray she-cat, almost blue.

Clawheart: A creamy tom cat.

Gingerheart: A dark ginger she-cat.

Dreamwing: A light gray striped she-cat with white paws.

Icefang: A silver tom cat.

Apprentices…

Tallpaw: A dark brown tom cat.

Bouncepaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Queens…

Snowleaf: A pure white she-cat.

Elders…

Birchpelt: A light brown tom cat.


	2. Prologue

Prologue…

A white she-cat emerged from the darkness. Her coat shone in the moonlight, as she neared the stone. She sat by the stone and waited for the signal to go deeper into the cave, where she can talk to her warrior ancestors. The cave whispered to her, "Go on, great one!" and she went farther into the cave. As she neared the end of the cave she whispered.

"Leafstar, show me whatever you have to show me…" A bracken colored tom cat emerged and now stood in front of the white she-cat.

"At last Poppystar, you have arrived!" the bracken colored tom cat said sadly. "Why did you want to see me?" Poppystar whispered. The bracken colored tom lifted his head to gaze into her moonlight eyes.

"You must move your clan… Danger is coming in the forest…" The bracken colored tom finally said. Poppystar stared at him, bewildered. "Wh-What kind of danger Leafstar…?" Poppystar asked. Leafstar frowned. "Danger no cat can face… Danger that all clans must be moved… The river will flood young one… You must move your clan from the river, and try warning the other clans also…" Leafstar answered her question, though not the one she wanted to hear.

"A F-flood…? How am I supposed to warn them… If they won't listen to another clan…?" Poppystar asked, confused. Leafstar met her gaze. "You must find some cat that everyone will love as they're own. You must trust that cat to warn the other clans of the flood that will happen … We've already picked the cat but I can't tell you anymore. The rest you have to find out on your own…" And with that Leafstar turned into dust, leaving Poppystar alone.

**OMG! Finally got it done! Ok this is the Prologue as you can probably tell. Leafstar was the old RavenClan's leader if you were confused with that. And that was the new prophecy. The first chapter will be here soon. I need to figure out how to start it first! :D -Anyways- Review! I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
